Rainstorm
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Keevan receives shocking news that changes his and Weyoun's lives forever.


**Newest Weyoun and Keevan shot contains material that might shock you to your core, but it's also something I've done in the second of the Vorta Brides Trilogy, "Keevan and Annora: Forged in the Desert Heat". If no one likes shocking material, then I won't force you to read, but once you've relaxed and taken to heart, it's going to touch you. :) This takes place some time after "Late Night Majesty". Shorter than usual, but I'm proud of it.**

 **I own nothing, not even Keevan.**

"Harder, Weyoun...harder..."

"I'm trying," Weyoun grunted as he took him from above, Keevan's legs wrapped around him but losing their hold because he was getting so tired. He never got tired during their lovemaking nights, but because of the exhausting guarding of Chin'toka and the latest discovery of the vulnerability of the Federation spots, they had less time for each other nowadays. Weyoun was tired of dealing with Damar as it was, and Keevan was no better with his status labeled as a traitor to their people - his disaster with Captain Sisko and his sacrificed Jem'Hadar unit were the reason. He had been a faithful servant all these years, but the Founders despised them all and saw them as nothing more than replaceable. Which was all Keevan and Weyoun were, but the former took it stronger than the other who represented everything they stood for.

Right now, Keevan felt himself on the verge of passing out. He was so tired that he barely enjoyed his lover as it was. It had been that way the last few weeks. It wasn't the Cardassian weather doing the work; his own body was becoming thoroughly exhausted for no apparent reason he could help. He thought about going to their Vorta physician but never found the chance. He would end up feeling silly if Renana didn't find anything but simple overwork and stress. That was as simple as it would go, and Keevan never took it well.

Keevan looked up at Weyoun, barely feeling his own muscles close around him, feeling himself find his own release. Weyoun's body came to rest on top of his, holding onto him and not wanting to let go. Regret flooded him as he despised not savoring tonight with the one he was bound to. And then, out of the blue, he was overcome with a wave of growing sickness in the pit of his stomach that he quickly pushed Weyoun off and dashed through the other doorway to their left and released the contents from his mouth.

"Keevan!" He looked up from the corner of his eye and saw the ambassador standing there, concern and worry in his features. "Keevan, whatever is wrong with you?" He knelt down beside the younger Vorta, putting a hand to his forehead and feeling sweat as well as burning skin. "You're not coming down with a fever, are you, dearest?" he asked softly.

Keevan could not answer. He just leaned into him, sighing in and out, hearing his own raspy breath. Weyoun's arms wrapped around his shoulders, keeping him close and kissing his sweating brow.

Something else nagged at the back of his mind that he had trouble sleeping that night, and as soon as Weyoun passed out, Keevan slowly but quickly slipped out of bed and made way for the bathroom again, his naked body sweating again and the strong scent making him sicker than he was. Keevan forced his eyes to the mirror, looking over how he was still the same as ever with one exception: his belly was slightly rounder than usual, slowly growing with each day that passed that neither he or his lover noticed for some odd reason. Frowning, Keevan's fingers probed every angle of his stomach, from the top of his belly and the sides, below and ending above his pubic region, feeling how rounded and firm it was, nothing like developing fat in the slightest. His heart and mind were suddenly spinning together in a frenzy that it sent him forward, holding onto either side of the sink for leverage.

It was officially confirmed by Renana a week later, after his sickness grew to three times a day.

The good-hearted Vorta woman as well as Eris were there when he doubled over, crying and holding onto himself out of fear and happiness. He and Weyoun had never anticipated this, and Borath had told them no Vorta might ever be able to do this - but it HAD.

He was going to have a child.

"You're just beginning the second month term, and it will begin to grow even more over the next couple of weeks," Renana said as she helped him sit back onto the bio-bed, then let him go so Eris could help him lay back. She had been his cherished friend since the beginning and continued to be now. "I'm surprised you didn't notice this change in your body sooner, but then again, it does happen," she said with a reassuring smile. "Now you're going to be sick this new month."

"And next month, you're always going to want to eat," Eris added, half-joking, but Keevan glared up at her yet she continued smiling.

"And finally," Renana finished, solemn now, "your limbs will lose all circulation that you will be confined to bed rest for the sake of the child. Any physical activity might put it at risk."

As if he needed to be reminded. he certainly looked forward to three months of hell, he thought sarcastically, closing his eyes and turning his face upwards, blocking the light out and trying to do the same to the women. He was pregnant, carrying his and Weyoun's baby...and the Founder was bound to find out sooner or later. Long ago before the cloning technology, Vorta carried their young for four months, their gestation periods shorter than Bajorans' five-month terms. But the Founders were said to have eliminated any possibility of reproduction amongst clones - but it appeared they hadn't. And what other species did not know that was kept amongst the Vorta themselves was the fact they were double-sexed, the closest term being the Terran medical term hermaphroditism.

Keevan found himself reopening his eyes again, looking down at his slightly growing abdomen, both his hands coming to rest over it, feeling the firmness of the protective sack around the young one. He had no breath left, so wordless phrases left his mouth that it made Eris click her tongue. "Keevan, you're going to be fine..."

"NO!" he burst out, sitting up right away with her and the doctor on either side of him. "No, I won't be, and neither will this one! The Founder is going to find out, and you both know as well as I that she despises me for what I did. No one will ever forgive me for this. I'm going to have a child, but I can't let her take it from me. My child - _Weyoun's_ child!"

He felt himself begin to cry again when they helped him lay down again, but he didn't need anyone's touch or assurances right now. He wanted to be left alone, to cry in his fear for the unborn child in his body, fear of his own life and for Weyoun - something pricked his neck and his vision clouded, telling him that Renana had given him a hypospray to calm him down and help him relax for awhile.

When he awoke, he found himself staring into a pair of eyes like his own. "Weyoun..." he said groggily, knowing that Renana and Eris had told him everything, which might as well be written all over Weyoun's face.

"Keevan...it's a miracle."

"It certainly is." All heads turned to see another familiar face come to join them. Borath's entire face was covered with sheer amazement. "You're the first Vorta to ever naturally conceive -" His eyes darkened grimly. "- but it's also dangerous, if the Founder finds out..."

Weyoun held his hand up, silencing the scientist, then leaned down and gave Keevan a kiss on the lips, washing Keevan's fears of how his lover would react once he would have told him by himself. "Keevan, we're going to have a baby," he said softly, eyes shining with tears that Keevan felt his own swell up with pure happiness mirrored in the other Vorta's, but then it faded as quickly as it came. "But that means you can't stay on Cardassia. I have to have you sent away to protect the both of you."

Keevan bolted up on the bio-bed and looked at him in horror, relief underneath the surface. Sent away...he was being sent away, far from Weyoun and the war effort, to be hidden away for however long, maybe even after their baby was born. He lowered his eyes and could not think of a single word to say. His heart wrenched with the fear that he might not ever see Weyoun again, that something would happen - he was sure of it. He had no idea what exactly, but he wanted Weyoun there with him, for sure. He could not handle this alone. He could not look up at Borath when the man who was like a father to him spoke. "Eris is being transferred away in a few days. When she goes, you will be going with her."

He looked up then, ahead, then at Borath's smiling face, at Renana's assuring nod; when he glanced at Eris, she was smiling as much as the scientist. "I'll keep both you and the baby safe," she promised her friend, then took his hand into hers and held it.

Lips brushed against his forehead, from none other than Weyoun. He looked up and felt his heartbreak once more. The rainstorm was on the verge of coming once more, the floods of tears even greater that it became even more difficult to keep it inside any longer. They had been parted before, but this time felt like it might be the last.

 **This was harder for me emotionally because of the next oneshot I got planned coming up, and it will be titled "Cry From the Heart".**

 **Keevan being pregnant happened in "Keevan and Annora: Forged in the Desert Heat", but not the way you just saw. What didn't change about his pregnancy was the four-month term as well as the symptoms of each month, from nausea to hunger and eventually circulation loss. Even similarly in "The Perfumed Garden", since Kilana herself was not favored by the Female Founder, Weyoun sent his pregnant wife far away from Dominion-Cardassian space until they reunited when the war was over.**

 **Read and review. :)**


End file.
